


Taako Rushes In

by LightUpHeelies



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drinking, During Here There Be Gerblins, M/M, its light but its there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightUpHeelies/pseuds/LightUpHeelies
Summary: As soon as Taako sets eyes on Magnus, he's absolutely disgusted. Yet still, mildly intrigued. Things get a bit different when they get back to Haverdale.





	Taako Rushes In

The second Taako layed eyes on Magnus, he was disgusted. From the _awful _stench of human sweat to the unkempt sideburns, everything about Burnsides was a turnoff. Yet somehow, the way he rushed head first into battle left Taako somehow quite charmed. It was hard work being a moronsexual. He'd never admit his infatuation to Magnus, of course. At least not sober.__

Once they returned to Haverdale, they hit up a local tavern to talk to Bluejeans about some sort of mines that he wouldn't shut up about in the cart. Taako was dead set on not being sober for the meeting they were going to have, but a couple of fruity drinks later and the only thing Taako wanted at the moment was for his lips to be on Magnus's. Barry was talking to Merle, he could steal Magnus away for a tiny bit, right? 

__"'Scuse me, mister." He said, tapping on Magnus's shoulder.  
"Hm?" He turned around, and upon seeing Taako a friendly smile spread across his face. Taako blushed as he held out his hand.  
"Can you check out this thing I found upstairs?"  
Magnus glanced over at the other two, still happily chatting away.  
"Should we tell them?"  
"Absolutely not. It's a Magnus and Taako situation."  
Magnus took one last glance at Barry and Merle and shrugged, taking Taako's hand. Taako grinned before weaving them through the packed tavern and up to the private rooms upstairs.  
"After you." He said, holding the door open. Magnus's hand went straight to his axe as he rushed in. Taako followed in behind him and turned to lock the door.  
"I don't get it," Magnus said, returning his weapon to the hilt, "What do you need me to check out?"  
"This."  
As Magnus turned around, Taako took the opportunity to kiss him. It was just a peck, and as they pulled away Magnus was speechless. 

__"I... Taako."  
He couldn't help but feel embarrassed, Magnus obviously did not want anything to do with this interaction. He quickly turned the other way and started to head towards the door.  
"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself. I didn't think this through, of _course _you wouldn't be into guys. I'm sorry, I'll get out of your hair."__  
He went to unlock the door, but was swiftly yanked back by his cardigan and into two burly arms.  
"Hold on, I never said I didn't like it."  
Wait, what?! Was he hearing things? This time, Taako was speechless.  
"Well then," Taako finally said once he collected his thoughts, "if we both like it, why don't we do it again?" 

Magnus agreed by pressing his lips onto Taako's. He gladly accepted the kiss and wrapped his arms around Magnus once again. As Magnus deepened the kiss, Taako wove his fingers into the other's hair. He didn't care if he was going to regret this later, he felt so happy now. And to his surprise, Magnus wasn't that bad of a kisser. But to Taako's dismay, Magnus pulled away. 

_"Aww," Taako whined as he rested his forehead on Magnus's, "So soon?"_  
"Taako, you're tipsy."  
"Aaaand that's a problem?"  
"I really, really like you. I don't want to make out with you when you won't even remember it."  
"Well, you're no fun."  
Magnus pulled away, messing with his hair in an attempt to fix it.  
"Let's get you a glass of water."  
"One last kiss?"  
Magnus took a beat before nodding.  
"Okay." 

__

This time, Taako pulled him in. His mustache tickled his nose as they shared one last kiss. Magnus let this one last a bit longer, as if he was indulging himself. Finally, they pulled away once again.  
"We really need to get going. I don't want Barry and Merle to come looking for us."  
The thought of an old ass dwarf and a mulleted, jean-clad man walking in on them mid-makeout finally made Taako finally cave in. They made their way back downstairs to the tavern and Magnus handed him a glass of water.  
"Drink up." He said, giving Taako a wink. It was one of the unsexiest things that he's ever seen, but he still appreciated the water. He figured it was probably best to sober up at least for Magnus's sake. 

"Hey, Taako?" Magnus asked.  
"Hm?"  
"If... you're sober and want to do this again, I wouldn't be opposed to it."  
Before Taako could respond, he saw Barry come up behind them.  
"Taako! Magnus! I was looking for you two, we need to get going. Merle's waiting for us, time is of the essence."  
Magnus gave him a thumbs up.  
"Alright, I'm coming."  
He took one last look at Taako and mouthed 'Think about it', before joining Barry.  
Taako took a sip of water as he attempted to conceal a mopey grin. The thought of them kissing once more was a thought that Taako wanted desperately to come true. He was already formulating a plan to get his lips onto Magnus's again. 

"I'm coming too." Taako said, joining the others. 


End file.
